This invention relates to a game or amusement device, and particularly, a game or amusement device which will make a popping sound when impacted by various means of force such as a foot, a hand or a vehicle device such as a skateboard or a bicycle.
It is known in the prior art to utilize a projectile to engage a balloon target so as to effect the breaking of the balloon. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,552. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,634 a dart game is utilized in conjunction with exploding balloons. The prior art does not provide a game or amusement device wherein a bubble type plastic can be incorporated into the game so as to make a popping sound when forceably contacted. While exploding balloon type games or amusement devices are known, it is not known to utilize exploding bubbles of plastic in various embodiments wherein a variety of games or amusement devices can be constructed.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved game or amusement device.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide a game device wherein a popping sound is generated by physically contacting the device in conjunction with the playing of a game.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a game device wherein various graphic materials can be incorporated over a bubble type plastic sheet for use in the device wherein the bubbles can be fractured to make a popping sound.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a game or amusement device which is especially adapted for playing by small children as well as the handicapped including those in wheel chairs, using crutches and blind children.
Still another advantage of the invention is to provide a game device which provides a test for agility yet at the same time amusement.
Yet another advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the foregoing type which is easily constructed and thus inexpensive.